


Cara o Sello

by leet19



Series: In Your Name [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: Siempre hay dos lados de cada historia. Es un problema cuando siempre creíste una versión y es difícil aceptar la otra.Reliquias de la Muerte AU





	Cara o Sello

**Author's Note:**

> Estaré posteando diferentes drabbles/fic (dependiendo cuánto me dé la imaginación) en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Draco -el 5 de junio- posteando la historia principal ese día <3
> 
> Nota: Es Draco con diferentes parejas, mayormente Harry pero también habrán otros, están advertidos!

La varita estaba contra su cuello, presionando sobre su pulso y cortándole ligeramente el aire. Sus manos estaban temblando y su rostro lucía pálido mientras miraba directamente hacia Harry, los ojos grises asustados aunque su boca estuviera apretada en un gesto firme. Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Harry había sobrevivido de alguna manera a la maldición mortal en el bosque, el llanto de Hagrid sonaba fuertemente a su lado mientras lo cargaba de regreso al castillo donde Voldemort estaba listo para anunciar su victoria a todo el mundo. Pero cuando Neville mató a Nagini y Harry saltó de los brazos del semi gigante, vivo y listo para pelear, todo se volvió caos alrededor. Los del lado de la luz corrieron a pelear, llenos de esperanzas ahora que sabían que su líder seguía vivo y por un momento Harry perdió de vista a Voldemort, solo por unos segundos, pero fue suficiente.

Voldemort tenía a Draco fuertemente agarrado del cuello, su mano casi cerrándose completamente sobre su garganta, dejándole apenas espacio para respirar y presionando su varita en su cuello mientras observaba a Harry con malicia. El moreno no se había movido de su posición, apuntando hacia Voldemort sin dudar, su expresión ni había cambiado cuando notó que había agarrado al rubio, fuerte determinación brillando en los ojos verdes.

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme? Viviré eternamente, Potter, especialmente complacido después de matar a todos los que te importan-siseó el Lord. Una media sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el rostro de Harry mientras sus ojos seguían igual de concentrados.

-No sé que es lo que piensas que Malfoy podrá logar, Tom, pero él y yo nunca fuimos amigos, su muerte será una más de esta guerra-dijo el moreno, sus ojos en ningún momento habían girado hacia los grises.

-Te olvidas que yo conozco tu mente mejor que nadie, Harry Potter. Yo lo sé todo. Su relación, el tiempo que han pasado juntos, su... 'amor'-dijo la palabra tanto con asco como con burla pero fue Harry el que se rió. Era una risa seca, sin gracia ni sonrisa.

-Malfoy fue conveniente. Un problema dentro del colegio que nadie parecía saber dominar hasta que yo tomé el mando. Si crees que siento algo más por él que simple lujuria, entonces eres más inocente de lo que pensé-viéndolos de esta manera, era difícil saber cuál de los dos era más peligroso.

Eso no importaba tanto para Draco, que solo podía observar e intentar controlar los alocados latidos de su corazón, podía sentir su estómago contrayéndose y quería sacudir la cabeza, negar lo que escuchaba porque ese no era su Harry, no era el chico que había ido a pedirle perdón en la enfermería después del Sectusempra, el que no se cansó hasta asegurarse que estaría bien y le ofreció protección. No era el Harry que lo había animado cuando había creído todo perdido, el que lo había mirado con orgullo en esos instantes cuando Snape luchaba contra él porque eso significaba que Draco había podido adentrarse en el círculo. El espía del que nadie sospecharía. No era el Harry que le había susurrado palabras de amor en aquellas reuniones clandestinas en un apartamento perdido en Londres o el que acariciaba suavemente su cabello, piernas enredadas juntas debajo de las sábanas mientras Draco susurraba toda la información que tenía. 

-¿Es eso de verdad, Potter? Lo has tenido mucho tiempo como para que solo sea un simple juguete ¿no lo crees?-susurrando un suave hechizo, una daga se formó en la varita, la punta ahora presionando ligeramente contra su carne y el rubio siseó en voz baja cuando le hizo una pequeña cortada, una gota de sangre brillante deslizándose por su manzana de Adán. La batalla alrededor de ellos seguía pero podía sentir los ojos de algunas personas en ellos, los amigos de Harry siendo los que estaban más cerca. ¿Era por eso que no lo admitía? Harry había dicho que no podía revelar su relación porque pondría en peligro el status de espía de Draco si alguien era capturado y él lo había creído ¿Pero era eso en realidad? Antes no había tenido dudas, ahora todo se veía diferente. No, creía en Harry. Sabía que si el moreno mostraba alguna emoción, Voldemort lo usaría, no había otra explicación. 

-Era un espía, uno que solo yo podía controlar. ¿Crees que si lo hubiera botado cuando me aburrí de él, hubiera seguido hablando? A veces hay que hacer sacrificios-respondió Harry sin ningún remordimiento.

-¿Oyes eso, joven Malfoy? Aquí el dulce héroe por el que te sacrificaste tanto, en realidad solo te usó. Míralo, mira sus ojos, está diciendo la verdad, puedes verlo ¿cierto?-Draco de nuevo suprimió la necesidad de sacudir su cabeza, quería ignorar lo que ambos magos estaban diciendo pero las palabras de Voldemort eran como veneno, quemando sus sentidos, su firmeza y no pudo evitar alzar los ojos. Su respiración se detuvo. Los ojos de Harry eran de hielo, fijos en Voldemort intensamente pero por un momento, solo un segundo, se fijaron en él y entonces pudo verlo. Era la verdad. Todo era verdad. Había sacrificado su vida por nada. Cerrando los ojos, el cuerpo de Draco finalmente se relajó, ya no había nada porque pelear, porque temer, morir era realmente lo mejor que podía pasarle porque el dolor estaba intentando abrirse paso en él y solo la sombra de éste casi lo hace caer en sus rodillas. -Entonces ya no lo necesitarás más ¿verdad?

Las cosas esta vez se movieron en cámara lenta. Voldemort presionó más la daga en el cuello de Draco, listo para simplemente cortar toda su garganta y acabar con su vida en ese mismo instante. Pero fue esa pequeña distracción todo lo que bastó para que Harry atacara. Pronunciando la maldición mortal, Harry observó, casi hipnotizado el rayo verde hasta que golpeó el cuerpo de Voldemort. Y de ahí las cosas fueron muy mal. No por el mago oscuro, la maldición era certera e irreversible, estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo, finalmente lo había vencido. Pero al caer, se supone que su agarre en la varita se volviera suelto, ésta caería y Malfoy solo tendría una pequeña herida. Pero no, el agarre que tenía Voldemort había sido muy fuerte y cuando había caído, la varita seguía en su agarre y se clavó más profundo, haciendo un corte hacia el lado, la sangre saliendo a chorros.

Tanto Malfoy como Voldemort estaban muertos.

Harry se había quedado en su sitio, el ruido alrededor de él paró cuando el líder cayó, todos incrédulos de que las cosas hayan acabado tan repentinamente. El moreno observaba el cuerpo de los magos con el rostro cerrado, sin expresión, no moviéndose de dónde se encontraba parado y al final había sido Zabini -quién se había pasado al lado de la luz en 6to- quién se acercó corriendo, susurrando ahogadamente el nombre de su amigo y cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Entonces el hechizo se rompió y la gente reaccionó, los mortífagos intentan huír y la mayoría los persiguió, sabiendo que no debían escapar mientras que otra parte, los más cercanos a él, corrieron a abrazarlo fuertemente.

La guerra había terminado.

* * *

-Tenías razón.

Lucius siempre creía tener la razón, era la parte de su arrogancia que nunca se había ido, con la que había crecido. Durante la guerra, la primera, no aprendió nada, solo se lamentó por la pérdida de los ideales que apoyaba, en ese momento Draco apenas era un niño, no había temor alguno a perderlo, era inocente y no podían culpar nada contra Lucius. Pero en esta segunda guerra, todo fue diferente, su único hijo, al que siempre había mimado de alguna forma u otra, había sido metido justo en el medio. Y todo por el maldito de Potter. Él siempre le había dicho a Draco, desde que se enteró que era espía, que Potter solo lo estaba utilizando pero el rubio no le quería creer, estaba tan ciego en su amor, en su fé por él, que se olvidó ser un Slytherin y desconfiar de todos. Lucius solo cambió de bando por su hijo, por protegerlo, se convirtió en un espía junto a él, porque sabía que Potter nunca tendría su bienestar en mente. Lo supo cuando ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, Granger y Weasley, estaban al tanto de su relación. Potter confiaba en todo en ellos ¿por qué era Draco su secreto? Porque se avergonzaba. No había otra respuesta u otra explicación. Cuando la batalla final se dio y Narcissa se desapareció para decirle que Potter estaba vivo, supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer, poner a Draco a salvo y al mismo tiempo demostrarle que Potter no tenía sentimientos verdaderos.

Al ver el dolor en el rostro de su hijo, no supo si de verdad había valido la pena. Draco se había girado de la escena que sucedía en el patio, todos celebrando la victoria del lado de la luz mientras que por él solo lloraba su mejor amigo. No había querido al principio hacer lo que su padre dijo, usar un hechizo antiguo para aparecer un doppelganger, uno con el que pudiera seguir conectado mentalmente para poder saber lo que sucedía, sentir lo que sentía. Su padre había asegurado una y otra vez que solo era por protección, que esperarían aquí, que si después quería correr hacia Potter, él no lo detendría. Debió de haber sabido mejor. Todavía no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, lo que había visto, su corazón estaba roto, incluso cuando solo parecía ligeramente molesto en el exterior.

-¿Podemos irnos?-pidió, incapaz de seguir más tiempo aquí. 

Lucius había mirado hacia Narcissa, que lucía dudosa antes de asentir, ambos tomando las manos de su hijo para desaparecer.

* * *

-No está en los terrenos. Ninguno de los Malfoy.

Harry tenía que admitir, que Blaise le siguiera hablando después de lo que había pasado, era toda una sorpresa. Todavía podía recordar con claridad su cara de enojo, de desconcierto mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo contra él, llenándose de sangre la túnica. Nunca había visto tanta emoción en el siempre callado moreno, había sido todo un shock y exactamente lo que necesitaba para despertar de las parálisis en la que se había quedado su cuerpo. El grito desgarrador que salió de sus labios volvió a crear silencio alrededor, la imagen delante de él recién cobraba sentido y sentía que su corazón se partía en pedazos. Cayendo de rodillas y casi arrastrándose todo el camino, Harry llegó hacia donde Draco estaba, manos acercándolo a él, dedos temblorosos empujando hacia atrás su cabello rubio e inclinándose para besar su frente suavemente.

El único secreto que Harry había tenido era su relación con Draco Malfoy y aunque había dicho que era por su seguridad, él sabía que había sido simplemente porque era muy egoísta. Había pasado 6to descubriendo el otro lado del rubio, un lado increíble por el cuál había caído sin manera de recuperarse, seguía siendo fastidioso y a veces discutían y gritaban hasta tener las caras rojas pero nunca se había sentido más vivo, porque había alguien que lo quería de verdad. Se había rehusado a decirle a los demás porque honestamente no quería compartirlo, lo quería solo para él, solo ser él el que lo viera de esta manera. Que viera las sonrisas y las suaves palabras y los raros abrazos. Harry nunca había tenido afecto mientras crecía y aunque de grande había conseguido amigos, nunca nada como lo que tenía con Draco. Así que puso paranoico, lo quería solo para él, que nadie se lo quitara, que nadie lo tocara. Estúpido, lo sabía muy bien. Cuando vio que Voldemort lo había atrapado, supo que iba a tener que poner la actuación de su vida, cerró todos sus sentimientos y dijo lo que tenía que decir solo para distraerlo, para matarlo. Nunca pensó que Draco se iría con él.

-Por favor... por favor...-susurró contra su frente, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, su cuerpo temblando con el dolor que podía sentir, tan fuerte que lo dejaba sin respiración.

Despertando de sus recuerdos, Harry se giró para observar al moreno, quién después de horas de la batalla, había conseguido asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Todos estaban abandonando Hogwarts, con el peligro neutralizado y con la mayoría de mortífagos en custodia, ya no tenían porque temer ir a sus casas; además, el castillo, iba a estar bajo reparaciones si querían volver a abrirlo el siguiente año. Harry también se había dado una larga ducha, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos mientras el agua caía sobre su espalda, llevándose toda la mugre con ella. Cuando Draco de repente había desaparecido en sus brazos, él casi se había puesto histérico pero fue Hermione -para la sorpresa de nadie- la que le explicó lo que podía estar pasando. A Harry no le interesó la larga explicación en la que se lanzó, solo podía pensar en una cosa: Draco estaba vivo.

-¿De verdad crees poder encontrarlo?-preguntó Blaise, él sabía que si su amigo no quería ser encontrado, no lo sería, especialmente si Lucius estaba ayudando.

-Estoy seguro-para Harry no había otra posibilidad más que encontrarlo. Sabía que Draco había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, peor, le había creído y había una parte dentro de él que estaba enojada con su falta de confianza, de fé en él pero la mayor parte solo quería lanzarse de rodillas y rogar por perdón hasta que volviera a él, no lo iba a dejar ir de esta manera.

Sacando la snitch que Dumbledore le había regalado, presionó los labios contra ella y esperó a que se abriera, observando el brillante anillo de plata, con el rubí encima. El anillo de compromiso de Draco, el que había estado escondiendo desde el año pasado en la snitch. Ambos habían planeado un futuro, Harry no iba a dejarlo escapar de ello y se propuso como nueva meta no descansar hasta que ese anillo, brillara en el dedo de Draco. 

Sí o sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy por los finales abiertos! *puño en el aire*


End file.
